


such things as memories

by zaglavye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaglavye/pseuds/zaglavye
Summary: В волейболе прошлого не существует. Нет таких явлений, как воспоминания.Или Атсуму так думал раньше.|Ойкава Тоору - центр вселенной|
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	such things as memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such things as memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168314) by [rains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rains/pseuds/rains). 



> Каждый раз, погружаясь в работы этой авторки, я будто читаю любовные послания Ойкаве. Она пишет его таким невероятным образом, вознося до небес, что я могу лишь ещё больше тонуть в любви к нему. И эта работа так сильно меня тронула, задела за живое, что я уже не могла позволить себе оставить её без перевода. 
> 
> Весь кредит только авторке! Оригинал невероятный!

В волейболе прошлого не существует. Нет таких явлений, как воспоминания.

Или он так думал раньше.

Грудная клетка Мии Атсуму угрожает взорваться, когда он отрывает свой взгляд с противоположной стороны корта, где люди в голубой форме предвкушают победу так же сильно, как зрители.

Вместо этого, он переводит взгляд на Тобио. Глаза связующего блестят от веселья, и уголки его губ приподняты в ощутимом волнении. Все смотрят в одну сторону. Туда, куда Атсуму не может себе позволить взглянуть.

\- Он безжалостен. Больше, чем когда-либо, - Тобио комментирует, наконец смотря на своего сокомандника в ответ.

Атсуму сглатывает. Пытается, по крайней мере. Его горло сухое из-за долгой погони за мячом.

\- Да.

Ойкава Тоору только что получил очко за третью эйс-подачу подряд. Ни одного касания. Медленно шагая, чтобы занять место Тобио на скамейке, Мия всматривается в лица всех своих товарищей.

Кагеяма помнит каждую звезду из своего прошлого. Судья свистит для указания начала восьмисекундного периода, в течение которого мяч может быть послан в воздух ещё один раз, и связующий со светящимися глазами мягко сгибает колени, готовясь нырнуть за ним, если придётся.

Шоё такой же. В течение всей игры он обменивается многозначительными взглядами с связующим Аргентины, порой с приподнятыми бровями, означающими, что он впечатлён, или дразнящими подмигиваниями, когда один из них забивает. Даже сейчас, когда Ойкава, только что подкинув мяч, рассчитывает шаги к точке столкновения, золотые глаза Шоё широко раскрыты в концентрации, но его рот немного подёрнут в улыбке.

Этот вид задевает, и в момент касания ладони Ойкавы с резиной мяча Атсуму отворачивается под звук удара хлыста о цемент, прекрасно понимая, что они только что потеряли преимущество в очках, ради которого стёрли все кости. Всё в руках одного человека.

\- Он блять шутит, - шипит Мориске. Атсуму присаживается рядом с ним и смотрит на то, как отображается раздражение на лице Мотои, призямлившегося в паре сантиметров от того места, куда Ойкава направил мяч, как пушка во время войны.

\- Нет, не шутит, - заявляет Вакатоши слева. Атсуму резко поворачивает голову, глядя на Ушиджиму, который всё ещё без дыхания, несмотря на то, что находится вне поля последнюю половину сета, - Не когда дело доходит до такого.

Атсуму видит восхищение на лице уже третьего из его сокомандников. Его ногти впиваются в кожу бёдер, дыхание до сих пор пытается прийти в норму, несмотря на воздух, который оживляет его горящие лёгкие.  
Толпа окружает весь корт очередной волной криков, аплодисментов и восхищенных поощрений. Мир крутится вокруг пальца Ойкавы Тоору, и воздух слагает слоги его имени. Тела его соперников лишь небольшое неудобство, а не настоящая угроза. Каждый находится под его заклятием.

Тот, кто оказывается самым завороженным, появляется рядом, протягивая руку с помощью к лодыжке Атсуму.

\- Ты не чувствуешь боли? – Хаджиме спрашивает спокойным голосом. Он фокусируется на ощущении мышц Атсуму на кончиках пальцев, после переводя взгляд на его лицо в поиске какого-нибудь дискомфорта.

\- Не болит. Но лёд бы не помешал.

С кивком Хаджиме отходит за двумя пачками льда из морозильника. Он возвращается, чтобы обернуть их вокруг лодыжек, и связующий резко вдыхает из-за холода, кусающего его кожу.

\- Не выгляди таким разочарованным. У нас ещё есть шанс перевернуть ситуацию, - говорит Хаджиме. Он сидит на полу, прямо напротив вытянутых ног Мориске, плечи которого расслаблены, и руки лениво сцеплены вокруг колен, – Хината умудрился принять мяч.

Действительно, мяч в воздухе, и Тобио бежит, чтобы встать в позицию, а его доводчики готовятся к прыжку. Бокуто Котаро вбивает резиновую сферу между рук двух блокирующих, и аргентинский либеро упускает её лишь на долю секунды. Аплодисменты со стороны японских зрителей задерживаются, потому что они позволяют себе вздохнуть с облегчением в первую секунду. Мориске ударяет кулаком в воздух, как празднуют все остальные, но не полученное очко, но недолгое устранение двадцатисемилетнего чудо-парня, которым является Ойкава Тоору.

Мышцы Атсуму расслабляются, пока его команда медленно набирает очки. Они не возвращают себе преимущество над Аргентиной, но и не позволяют разнице в баллах увеличиться. Это столкновение на зачётной таблице между красным и белым, и Ойкава Тоору в центре всего.

Вскоре, Ватакоши и Мотоя меняются местами. Атсуму видит ухмылку на лице Ойкавы. Вселенная только что приобрела ещё одну планету, которая движется по орбите вокруг него.

Это ужасный вид. Остатки прошлого завязываются в верёвку, по которой все пытаются лезть наверх. Верёвку, которую держит связующий в голубом. Атсуму не упускает из виду той силы, с которой Тобио делает передачи, или излишней упругости в ногах Шоё, когда он парит над сеткой немного выше и дольше, чем обычно. Атсуму не упускает дополнительных миллиметров в растяжении руки Вакатоши, когда он выпускает весь накопившийся стресс на мяч, всё в одном. Более того, он не упускает, как Хаджиме наклоняется вперед всё больше с каждой дюжиной вдохов. Каждый сантиметр раскрывает его желание быть ближе к площадке. Быть ближе к горящему под ногами атлетов пламени. Быть ближе к парню, слитому из бензина.

В волейболе прошлого не существует. Нет таких явлений, как воспоминания.

Всё, что нужно, уже здесь. Всё, что нужно, - это твои мышцы.

Так это всегда было для него. И как должно быть для остальных. Так и было бы, если бы не Ойкава Тоору, вписавший себя во все неизвестные углы разума каждого, оставляя свой вкус на языке противников.

\- Они начинают теряться в том ритме, которая Аргентина настроила, - слышит Атсуму от атлетического тренера. Всё звучит так, будто он под водой. – Но, думаю, если бы было по-другому, игра не шла бы так хорошо.

Краем глаза видна улыбка Иваизуме. Он не уверен, осознаёт ли это сам тренер. Хаджиме прослеживает траекторию мяча и взволновано задерживает дыхание перед сетом, не обращая внимание на то, коснулся ли связующий сферы.

«Возможно», - думает Атсуму неохотно, - «Для Хаджиме есть только воспоминания. Его волейбол не требует работы мышц или настоящего. Его волейбол – путь, сотканный между стенами, покрытыми оттенками голубого».

\- Почему ты решил стать атлетическим тренером, Хаджи-кун?  
\- Ну, - он завозился, перебирая рулон марли в пальцах, - Я достаточно много времени в школе провёл, изучая предотвращение травм. Видимо, в какой-то момент мне стало это нравиться.  
\- Даже больше, чем играть в волейбол?  
Хаджиме выдержал паузу, задумавшись. Он положил марлю в аптечку, перед тем как слегка улыбнуться:  
\- К моменту, когда я решил изучать науку спорта профессионально, нет. Но я понимал, что всё равно не буду наслаждаться этим так же сильно после выпуска из школы.

Внезапное осознание заставляет грудь Атсуму больно стянуться. Он всегда думал, будто Хаджиме имел в виду, что он не будет наслаждаться профессиональной игрой. Это не было странным, Осаму сделал такой вывод для себя в один момент их жизни. Однако, пока Мия наблюдает, как радость и наслаждение прописывается в блеске глаз их тренера, он понимает, что дело было не в выборе профессии. 

Судья свистит. Атсуму выбирается из транса и бросает взгляд на счётную доску. Аргентина на матч поинте.

\- Ваше отставание всего в два очка. Попытайтесь притормозить. Не торопитесь, - тренер раздаёт указания, пока вся команда окружает его, - сейчас вы уже должны были привыкнуть принимать подачи Ойкавы. Суть лишь в том, чтобы верно подметить момент, когда нужно нырнуть за мячом. Я не буду никого заменять в последнюю минуту.

Никто из игроков, которые только что вернулись с поля, не разговаривает. Они в спешке разбирают бутылки с водой и встряхивают конечности, чтобы расслабить мышцы.

Тайм-аут оканчивается, и обе стороны зрителей взрываются в аплодисментах для обеих команд. Пока игроки выходят, их тренер быстро пробегает по инструкциям.

\- Не торопимся! Двигаемся быстро, но не торопливо! – он выкрикивает, - Аран, отодвинься ближе к задней линии. И переложи принятие мячей на Хинату, если нужно!

Атсуму снова наблюдает. Обе команды скрупулезно забивают и принимают. Оджиро умудряется сузить разницу в очках, вызывая взрыв радости у всех игроков в красном. Сжатый кулак Хаджиме взмывает в воздух, он кричит «да!», подпрыгивая. Мориске восклицает «ещё один! ещё!», будто он – один из зрителей. Даже Киёми выдыхает в облегчении.

«Хорошей подачи!» слышно от Хаджиме. Тобио прокручивает мяч в воздухе и делает свои рассчитанные шаги. Игроки Аргентины наблюдают, остро концентрируясь.

Множество людей бессвязно кричат одновременно, когда мяч летит через корт, скорость приближает его к сетке. Атсуму на краешке сиденья, и его сердце бьётся где-то в горле. Это их последний шанс перевернуть ситуацию. Его глаза широко раскрыты, следят за полётом мяча, который приближается к краю.

Он выйдет. Он точно не попадёт в пределы площадки.

В пределы его зрения входит рука, принадлежащая Ойкаве Тоору.  
Брюнет вытягивает своё тело по диагонали, чтобы его пальцы достали мяч, и все в помещении прекращают дышать, следя за происходящим.

У него не выйдет. Он не может. Пожалуйста.

В самую последнюю миллисекунду ему удаётся дотронуться кончиками пальца до мяча. Он сгибает их, чтобы изменить траекторию полёта, заставляя его приземлиться внутри с тихим стуком. Видение Атсуму теряет фокус, а его уши различают полную тишину.

«Ох, дерьмо!» Киёми шипит, выглядя болезненно. Атсуму озадаченно смотрит на него и затем на их сторону поля. Лица всех выражают беспокойство вместо ощущения проигрыша, и один взгляд на сторону Аргентины объясняет причину.

Время перемещается ртутно. Воздух, люди, каждый атом в помещении застывают.

Выходит, у Ойкавы Тоору есть способность останавливать время.  
И Иваизуми Хаджиме оказывается тем, кто снова приводит его в движение.

Атсуму поднимается над уровнем моря, расположенного перед ним. Внезапно он может слышать все крики поощрения, направленные в сторону связующего, который ударил голову о металлический шест, когда принимал мяч. Шум принимает оттенок замешательства, пока аргентинская толпа наблюдает за тем, как атлетический тренер команды противников бежит к их связующему быстрее, чем какой-либо ещё игрок на корте бегал в течение всего матча. Каждый волейболист, тренер, работник смотрит на то, что перед ними, с расширенными глазами и в удивлённой тишине.

Хаджиме достигает Ойкавы раньше медицинских работников или его товарищей по команде. Даже с далека Атсуму может различить панику, выступающую из него, когда он сгибается, чтобы быть на одном уровне с другом детства, серо-зелёные глаза наполнены страхом и заботой, и такой сильной любовью, что кожа Атсуму горит в необходимости отвести глаза. 

Глаза Ойкавы закрыты, и губы сжаты в тонкую полоску. Его руки сжаты, тело совершенно не гнётся, будто он боится двинуться и почувствовать эффект от удара с шестом. Хаджиме что-то ему говорит, и, хотя Атсуму не может услышать, он знает, что его голос мягок. Мягок как «я позвоню тебе после тренировки» и «обязательно хорошо разомни мышцы, идиот», он притворяется, что не слышит, как Иваизуми тихо шепчет эти мелочи в телефон, прямо перед тем, как положить трубку с самым довольным выражением лица.

Сокомандники Атсуму начинают уходить с корта. Никто не обсуждает проигрыш, всё ещё занятые взаимодействием между их тренером и его лучшим другом на другой половине поля.

\- Это звучало очень плохо. Удар, я имею в виду. - Шото бормочет себе под нос.

\- Этот последний шаг был очень безрассудным с его стороны. - комментирует Ушиджима.

\- Ойкава-сан не был бы здесь сегодня, если бы он не был безрассудным, - ответ Кагеямы.

«Я провёл много времени в школе, изучая предотвращения травм».

Атсуму горько фыркает: «Так вот зачем».

Его товарищи смотрят на него озадаченно.

\- Что? – Киёми спрашивает, прищуриваясь.

Тряся голову из стороны в сторону, он улыбается и смотрит назад на центр внимания всех вокруг – центр вселенной.

Хаджиме помогает Ойкаве подняться на ноги. Женщина из команды медиков рядом с ними. Хаджиме ведёт игрока к скамейке его команды, где все остальные молча освобождают место травмированному. Никто не задаётся вопросом о присутствии оппонента, и из того, как ухмыляется капитан, которого отгоняет Ойкава после какого-то комментария, Атсуму знает, почему его нахождение их ничуть не смущает.

Тренер возвращается через некоторое время, но перед этим сжимает руку Ойкавы и ласково касается его затылка. Он говорит что-то, а связующий кивает в ответ, отпуская его руку, и оказывается окружённый своими сокомандниками.

\- Он в порядке? – Шоё спрашивает, как только Хаджиме приближается. Никто не комментирует его действия. Даже тренер.

\- Да. Кажется, сотрясения нет. К счастью, почти вся сила удара пришлась на плечо, – отвечает. Все выглядят облегченными.

Проигрыш никого не беспокоит. Или по крайней мере не занимает умы, пока их тренер просит всех собраться, чтобы обсудить игру. Это короткая речь; обсуждение, после того как у всех есть шанс переодеться из мокрой формы и отдохнуть от утомляющих сетов.

Вскоре они начинают покидать зал. Все переговариваются об игре на корте и том, что следует дальше. Тобио и Шоё идут впереди. Они спорят о чём-то, очевидно бессмысленном, - как и всегда.

\- Ты в порядке?

Сердце Атсуму подпрыгивает от звука знакомого голоса. Он оборачивается и чувствует, как тепло поднимается по шее.

\- Да.

\- Ты же не расстроен из-за проигрыша? У нас ещё много матчей впереди, – успокаивает Хаджиме. У него в руках набор первой помощи. Атсуму узнаёт его с их тренировок.

\- Конечно нет, Хаджи-кун! Мы только начинаем.

Тренер хлопает его по плечу. «Это верно», - его касание сильное. Крепкое.

Больно. Даже от небольшого напряжения больно.

Оджиро поспевает за ним. Он разминает руки, дергая подбородком в сторону дуэта Карасуно и бывшего аса Шираторизавы: «Они выглядят счастливо».

Хаджиме усмехается: «Они ждали этого матча. Особенно Кагеяма и Ушиджима».

\- И ты. – добавляет Аран. Атсуму специально смотрит вперед, но знает, что Аран ухмыляется дразняще.

\- И я. – подтверждение от Хаджиме. – Много истории за этой игрой, можно сказать.

В волейболе прошлого не существует. Нет таких явлений, как воспоминания.

Или он так думал до того, как встретил парня, который может укрепить время в костях и влить прошлое в вены.

Или он так думал до того, как встретил Ойкаву Тоору.


End file.
